Desperate
by Princess May
Summary: Ein Anhang zu "Girl you know it's true"


1 Desperate  
  
„Marron, mach bitte die Tür auf, ich flehe dich an!", rief eine verzweifelte Männerstimme. Jemand schlug gegen die Tür. „Bitte mach auf!", wiederholte er. Er, sein Name war Chiaki. Chiaki Nagoya.  
  
Lass mich in Ruhe, bitte!  
  
Sie, ihr Name war Marron Kusakabe stand regungslos im Raum. Sie hielt sich die Ohren zu. Ihre Haare standen vom Kopf ab. Ihr hübsches Gesicht war durchzogen von Furchen. Sie weinte. Dicke Tränen kullern ihre Wangen hinunter.  
  
Warum? Warum lässt er mich nicht in Ruhe?  
  
Sie schüttelt sich, will alles vergessen. Vergessen, was in den letzten Stunden, Minuten, Sekunden geschehen ist. Will es verdrängen. Doch was ist passiert?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~ Flashback ~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Miyako und Marron schlenderten schon geraume Zeit durch die Einkaufsstraßen Tokios, auf der Suche nach neuen Sommerkleidern. Schon zum dritten Mal klapperten sie den Laden, in der Nähe des Springbrunnens ab. „Ich kann mich einfach nicht entscheiden?", fluchte Miyako lachend und hängte bereits das vierte Kleid zurück. ‚Man braucht die lange', dachte Marron genervt. „Ob ich Chiaki in diesem Kleid gefalle?", fragte sie sich und kratzte sich am Kopf. „Natürlich wirst du ihn gefallen! Darauf verwette ich mein gesamtes Geld.", erwiderte ihre schwarzhaarige Freundin und schien endlich etwas gefunden zu haben. „Ich werde jetzt das hier nehmen!", entschloss sie sich und ging zur Kasse. ‚Endlich' Marron war erleichtert. Ihre beste Freundin hat den Rekord gebrochen: Einkaufen in weniger als zwei Stunden.  
  
Endlich konnte sie den Laden verlassen. Sie wanderten weiter. „Wollen wir noch ein Eis essen? Ich lade dich sogar ein.", fragte Miyako und grinste. „Natür..." Marron wagte nicht weiter zu sprechen. Ein Pfeil schoss ihr durchs Herz. Ihre Augen waren vor Schreck geweitet. „Chiaki...", flüsterte sie. Sie ließ die Tüten fallen. Ihre Tasche. Langsam ging sie auf das küssende Paar zu, ganz langsam. In dem Moment hatte viele Gedanken. Jedoch eine Frage: Warum?  
  
„Marron!", rief er. Sie schritt in Trance auf ich zu. „Wer ist die denn?", fragte Sorana, seine alte Freundin und legte einen Arm um seine Schulter. Er war zu verblüfft Marron zu sehen, dass er sie nicht abschütteln konnte. Näher und näher trat sie heran. Er konnte ihre Tränen sehen, ihre weit aufgerissenen Augen, ihre neutrale Haltung. „Bitte..."  
  
Er wollte ihr die Sache erklären, ihr sagen, dass sie ihn geküsst hat und nicht er sie. Das er nur sie liebte und nicht Sorana. Nur sie!  
  
„Marron...", begann er. Er spürte einen stechenden Schmerz in der Brust. ‚Sie muss mir einfach glauben', dachte er verzweifelt. ‚Sie muss' Sie blieb stehen, sah ihn nur an. „Marron...", flüsterte er wieder, jedoch die Worte blieben ihm im Halse stecken. Marron kam näher. Sie holte aus und schlug zu. Er war so überrascht, dass er zu Boden viel und sich noch lange die Wange hielt. „Wie konntest du nur? Ich dachte du liebst mich!", würgte sie hervor. „Du Schwein...Ich hasse dich!", waren ihre letzten Worte. Dann verschwand sie...  
  
Sie war endlos lange durch die Straßen Tokios gerannt, ohne Ziel. Sie wollte nur laufen, laufen, laufen und so schnell wie möglich alles vergessen. Schließlich kam sie, ohne es zu wollen, ohne es beabsichtigt zu haben, an dem Hochhaus an, was sie ihr zu Hause nannte. Schritt die Treppen hinauf, ohne auf den Fahrstuhl zu warten, ohne in den Briefkasten zu schauen. Als sie in die Wohnung eintrat warf sie sich sofort aufs Bett. Erst, als sie ein Pochen vernahm, stand sie auf....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hör doch endlich auf!  
  
Sie sackte zu Boden und blieb liegen. Das Pochen und Schlagen hörte auf. Schritte waren zu hören und das Klacken einer Wohnungstür.  
  
Endlich!  
  
Erleichtert stand sie auf und ging ins Schlafzimmer. Sie setzte sich an den Schreibtisch und holte Zettel und Stifte hervor.  
  
Mein Entschluss steht fest. Es muss ein Ende haben...  
  
Sie schreib zuerst einen Brief an ihre Eltern, in denen sie ihr ganzes Leid beklagte. Schon allein die ersten Worte verschwammen unter ihre Bächen aus Tränen.  
  
Meine lieben Eltern!  
  
Ihr wisst nicht, wie sehr ich euch vermisse!  
  
Im meinem Körper herrschen zwei Seiten von euch. Auf der ersten Seite sehe ich in euch immer noch diese liebevollen Eltern. Den Vater, wie er mit mir „Pferdchen" spielt. Die Mutter, die mir nähen beigebracht hatte. Jedoch gibt es noch eine zweite Seite. Wie ihr euch anschreit, die wunderschöne Porzellanpuppe zerstört und wie ihr wegfahrt und mich einfach zurücklasst.  
  
Ich hasse euch dafür! Habt ihr jemals darauf geachtet, was ich will? Was ich mir gewünscht habe? Nein! Alles ging immer nach euch! Ihr habt euch neue Jobs gesucht und mich zurückgelassen. Findet ihr das gerecht?  
  
Na ja, aber ich habe euch verziehen, denn ich weiß, dass ihr damit nicht zurecht kommt, dass ich Jeanne bin. Jeanne – Die Kamikaze Diebin.  
  
Bye auf immer,  
  
ich habe euch lieb,  
  
Marron  
  
Den letzten Satz krickelte sie so, dass er kaum leserlich war.  
  
Na ja, egal...  
  
Gedanken der Liebe und des Hasses traten ihr in den Kopf. Plötzlich klingelte das Telefon.  
  
Das ist bestimmt Chiaki! Nie im Leben werde ich rangehen!  
  
Der Anrufbeantworter schaltete sich ein. Chiakis zärtliche Stimme war zu vernehmen. Was er erzählte, war kaum hörbar, jedoch dass meiste verstand sie:  
  
Marron! Bitte geh ran! Ich will dir die ganze Sache erklären, aber du musst mir glauben. Sorana, so heißt sie, hat mich geküsst und nicht ich sie! Das musst du mir glauben! Ich war zu überrascht, um etwas zu tun. Du musst mir glauben, bitte. Ich erzähle die Wahrheit. Bitte glaube mir. Ich höre jetzt auf, ich warte auf dich!  
  
„Ist das wahr?", fragte sie sich uns spielte mit dem Bilderrahmen, wo ein Foto von den beiden drin war. Plötzlich ließ sie los und es fiel hinunter.  
  
Nein, auch wenn sie ihn geküsst hat...  
  
Sie kritzelte noch schnell einen Brief für Miyako und Chiaki. Dann stand sie auf.  
  
Nein, es geht einfach nicht.  
  
Sie warf sich aufs Bett und öffnete ihr Nachtschränkchen. Heraus zog sie einen Dolch. Zärtlich wieckte sie.  
  
Wie geschwungen seine Klinge ist...  
  
Sie erinnerte sich noch an ihre schönsten Momente, an ihre Freunde, an ihre Eltern und...Chiaki. Dann stach sie zu. Langsam, immer tiefer. Dann lag sie.  
  
Habe ich richtig gehandelt?  
  
...war ihr letzter Gedanke. Jedoch selbst beantworten konnte sie ihn nicht mehr.  
  
~ The End ~ 


End file.
